Tea Party
by WhereDidMyPantsGo
Summary: Sans is invited for a cup of tea with Asgore, who was feeling lonely at the time. As Sans is there, Asgore starts to feel strange, as if he needed some sort of affection, which Sans did not sign up for.


**Sansgore Fic! 18 content, don't like, don't read, ****enjoy!**

"Ah! You've decided to show! Come in, come in." Asgore welcomed Sans into his home, guiding the skeleton to a bed of flowers.

"Thanks for having me." Sans smiled, plopping down onto the bed. Asgore offered him a cup of tea, which Sans accepted. Asgore sat down next to the lazy monster, and sipped his tea. Sans followed soon after by drinking a small amount of his.

"It's nice to have company..." Asgore started. "They are supportive, helpful, and in some cases, they're everthing I need..."

Sans nodded, "S'Nice to have a friend over every once and awhile."

"You know, Sans, you're the best company I've had in a long time." Asgore admitted.

"Really? I thought I'd be the most annoying." Sans chuckled. Asgore suddenly felt off, needing some sort of affection. Was it because Toriel was not there? Either way, he decided to try to get into the skeleton's shorts...

"Don't say such things about yourself, after all, you are quite the handsome comedian, for a skeleton." Asgore smiled, attempting to flirt with him. Said attempt was a success.

"... Really?" Sans questioned, his cheekbones gaining a tint of blue. Asgore nodded.

"Yes, Sans. You're quite a funny guy, I know a lot of girls who want you. Some guys, too." Sans's eye lights disappeared his face heating up and his blush growing brighter. He flipped his hood over his head and pulled the strings in embarrassment.

"Gods, Asgore." Sans said, hiding his face. Asgore was succeeding with his plan, so far, but he had to put step two into action.

"Guys like me..." Asgore whispered, loud enough for Sans to hear. He was trying to be seductive, and it was working.

"Y-You do know who you're talking to... Right?" Sans stuttered, wondering if the king had thought he was someone else.

"I believe I'm talking to a sexy skeleton~" Asgore replied, taking Sans into his arms. He kissed the comedian softly, cradling him.

"Mmph?!" Sans was shocked, flustered, and turned on all at the same time. It felt strange, but nice in a way. Eventually, he leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Asgore's neck. When they broke apart, Asgore removed Sans's jacket, causing the smaller to yelp in surprise. He began to rub Sans through his shorts, which alarmed him.

"A-Asgore?" Sans squeaked. Asgore silence him with a kiss, continuing to rub the skeleton's bulge. Sans moaned into the kiss, giving Asgore a chance to gain entrance. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, Asgore's winning dominance. Asgore broke the kiss, and pulled down Sans's shorts, letting his dick loose. He lowered Sans onto the flower bed to gain better access. He stroked him for a bit, before taking Sans's into his mouth.

"Oh shit, Asgore..." Sans covered his mouth with his hand, watching the scene. Asgore rolled his tongue around Sans's member, which caused the skeleton to pant heavily. Since Asgore had a big tongue, plenty of pleasure was available for Sans. The comedian put a hand on Asgore's head, encouraging him to take in all of it.

Asgore hummed, bobbing his head to give Sans a vibration-like feeling. He swirled his tongue around the blue cock, before going down to suck. He repeated this pattern, causing the smaller to moan more frequently.

"Ah! Oh, fuck! A-Asgore... I'm gonna..." Sans warned, feeling himself build up. But that's when it stopped, Asgore pulled away, popping the dick out of his mouth. Sans tilted his head in confusion, when Asgore used his magic to form a cock ring. He made a pair of handcuffs as well. Realization hit.

"You are so cruel." Sans pouted, allowing the king to handcuff his hands behind his back. Asgore chuckled, slipping the cock ring on.

"I don't think fucking you until you can't take it would be called cruel, maybe evil. but not cruel." Sans froze, his eyes pitch black, and his face bright blue. Asgore was a big guy, so wouldn't that make him have a huge dick? Wouldn't that tear him apart? Sans looked up at Asgore, slightly terrified. The king smiled in return, then took off is clothes. Sans was right, Asgore was huge. That _could_ tear him apart, if he was incredibly unlucky, it might be able to _dust_ him. Sans started shaking, Asgore noticed, he grinned.

"Sans? Are you a virgin?" He asked. Sans sighed, shaking his head.

"Top or bottom?"

"T-Top..."

Asgore smiled. "So you do not have any experience with being a bottom?"

Sans again, shook his head.

"Then, I'll go easy on you." Asgore decided. He rubbed the skeleton's cock a few times, before pushing his hand against Sans's mouth.

"Suck, or it'll hurt."

Sans obliged, opening his mouth, lubing up Asgore's fingers with his saliva. The king removed them when they were wet enough, opening up the comedian's legs. Without warning, the bigger monster inserted a finger into Sans' ass. Sans groaned, biting his shirt. For the skeleton it was the same width of a dildo he had.

"Oh, that's so fucking good..." Sans whimpered. Asgore fingered the smaller slowly, preparing him for the grand finale.

"Ready for another?" Asgore chuckled, pleased with the adorable sounds coming from his partner. Sans nodded, spreading his legs wider. Asgore worked in a second finger, thrusting them in and out.

"Nngh!!~" Sans sounded, drool dripping down his chin. "Oh stars! Faster!"

Asgore scissored the lazybones, stretching him for his own member. Sans groaned, begging the other to let him cum.

"Take it o-off, damn it!" Sans growled, trying to undo his handcuffs. His eye started to glow as he unlocked the cuffs, Asgore noticed immediately, and used his free hand to pin Sans's hands above his head. Sans growled in annoyance, but it was replaced with a loud ass moan; Asgore had removed his fingers while Sans was distracted, and began to push in his member.

"OH FUCK!! YOU'RE HUGE!" Sans cried, Asgore sliding in halfway, he grunted. Without thinking, he slammed all the way into Sans's tight hole, Which made him scream, so loud that Toriel could've heard it. Asgore thrusted deep inside of the smaller, slamming his dick into Sans's G-spot every hit.

"Ah! Ah! It's so fucking good!" Sans moaned, "A-Asgore, please...~" As if the goat could read his mind, he removed the cock ring and pumped Sans's member. He looked down at him; Drool dripping from his tongue that hung out of his mouth, sweat sliding down his skull, his face a bright bright blue, and his eye lights were shaped into hearts. The comedian gripping the flowerbed tightly, no jacket or shorts, just the shirt. His state was straight up adorable. Asgore was in a trance, speeding up.

"Damn it Sans, You're so sexy~" He sexually whispered, slamming hard into Sans's ass. " I'm going to fill that tight hole with my cum, so full that it'll flow out like a waterfall."

That was it for Sans, he screamed in pure ecstasy as he shot loads and loads of cum onto his shirt.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!~" He moaned, feeling Asgore's seed fill him up completely. Asgore grunted and pulled out, he was right, creamy white cum pooled out of Sans's ass, all over the flowerbed. The skeleton was exhausted, on the verge of sleep. Asgore picked him up, more of his own cum flowed out of Sans. Asgore chuckled, planting a kiss on Sans's forehead, said skeleton was unconscious, sleeping in Asgores arms.

"Let's have another tea party sometime." Asgore said, drifting off into sleep.

**Yay! More sins completed! I hope you enjoyed, I feel like both Sans and Asgore were ooc, but oh well...**

**Have a good day, peoples!**


End file.
